


A Kiss To The Hand

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was bored earlier yesterday before writing this piece and had been poking through random prompt lists for inspiration to write something Victoria Hand related, but actually wrote a small Sif x Frigga piece instead. Whoopsie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Kiss To The Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored earlier yesterday before writing this piece and had been poking through random prompt lists for inspiration to write something Victoria Hand related, but actually wrote a small Sif x Frigga piece instead. Whoopsie.

The first time she had kissed her Queen was when she had been a much younger woman, fiercely determined to enter the warriors guild.

She just sworn her soul and sword to protecting the royal Lord and Lady of Asgard. She had lightly touched her lips to Lord Odin's fingers, careful not to linger long when Lady Frigga had offered her hand for her to kiss as well.

She remembers blinking in surprise, her cheeks slightly warm.

"My Lady?"

To her eternal gratitude, Lady Frigga did not mock her although Lord Odin did shake with silent laughter. Something which she forced herself to ignore as the woman before her held her attention. Instead Frigga smiles gently and inclines her head toward her extended hand.

"Are you not swearing loyalty to your Queen as well, Lady Sif?"

Her cheeks are warmer this time.

"I am, your Majesty."

The Queen's gentle smile widens as she slowly takes the older woman's hand in hers.

"Then please kiss the hand of your Queen."

Heat fills her stomach at the not quite order as she places her mouth to the back of Frigga's hand and kisses it. Perhaps it lingers a little longer than she means for it too, perhaps it does not.

When she is swept up by the excitement of her warrior brothers, she does not hear any of them making note of it. 

Though only when she is sure that no one is watching, her eyes stray slowly over to the royal table and she finds the Queen watching her over her cup.

Frigga smiles at her when she notices her watching.

Through the celebration, no one notes the lingering of their held gaze.


End file.
